


Take A Bow

by LanceHasAHarem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceHasAHarem/pseuds/LanceHasAHarem
Summary: Pidge grew up in a small Arizona town, she later moves to Connecticut to go to school at Yale, when she comes back she is greeted with Her old dance school "the McClain Dance Studio" she meets her old rival Lance and is greeted with a surprise...





	1. The Old Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinarynino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarynino/gifts).



Pidge sat in her small green car, staring at the dance studio in front of her. She could do this, she had tried out plenty of times, it had just been a while.

Pidge exited the car, the studio looked exactly the same. Four years of university had not changed it in the slightest. As Pidge walked up to the familiar studio, memories rushed back: Mrs. McClain’s warm gaze as she directed the class, the first audition she ever did, and of course all the friends that she made.

She walked in and nodded at Keith. He was running the sign up sheet and looked disinterested as ever. Though that didn’t come as a surprise, Keith liked jazz and hip-hop and this audition had neither. She almost laughed when she saw his hair had somehow gotten worse, if that was possible.

“Hey Keith! Long time no see,” Pidge said, smiling and walking up to him.

“Hm? Oh! Yeah it’s nice to see you to Pidge, how are you doing?” Keith asked, seeming curious.

“Well I'm doing fine, though an in-depth conversation will have to wait,” Pidge gestured at the sign sheet. Keith grumbled before scribbling down her name and giving her a number.

“If you hate this job so much, why are you doing this?” Pidge grinned. She knew the answer but nothing is more fun than seeing her friends mildly suffer.

Keith looked up miserably “I can’t say no to Mrs. McClain,” his voice strained. Pidge burst out laughing.

“Keith, no one can.” Pidge stated, because that was the fact of the matter, no one tried saying no to Mrs. McClain.

Keith rolled his eyes, in an amused way of course. Who could resist Pidge’s charms? Pidge started to walk into the studio, she was just about to say hi to Rachel when she suddenly tripped over something-no someone. Her vision travelled up the leg that tripped her only to see a familiar face; Lance. He looked taller and more lean, but he still had the same smug look.

“Why hello, it that you Pidge? I haven’t seen you since you went to Yale!” Lance got up, his slim figure towering over Pidge. “I see you haven’t gotten any taller?” Lance smirked.

“And you haven’t gotten any less self centered, Lance,” Pidge retorted, but she was too excited for the audition to argue with him. Lance rolled his eyes, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“That’s no way to treat a judge, Pidge,” Pidge’s stomach dropped at the news. “But don’t worry, I won’t hold anything against you,” and then Lance winked. Pidge wanted to wipe that satisfied look off his face, sadly this wasn’t the time.

She walked over to the barre and started stretching. She hadn't been too nervous when she walked in, but now that she knew that Lance was judging it was ten times worse.

Rachel stepped out, Pidge guessed she was the instructor and Lance was the judge. That made sense, they were twins after all.

Rachel clapped her hands together and with that she said “Let’s begin shall we?”.

Pidge felt her stomach turn with excitement, she was finally performing again! “Okay so we are gonna start with some simple pliés, two demi, one grande, your arms are going to follow through the positions. We are gonna do first, second, and fifth position.” Rachel talked while demonstrating the moves in the barre. Pidge had forgotten how fit and lean Rachel was until now.

Pidge mirrored Rachel’s movements and she had memorised the pattern. Pidge realized how easy the steps were, and she felt great when the music started.The rest of the audition followed along just as smoothly, Pidge had forgotten that most people trying out were fifteen to sixteen so the patterns were easier.

Afterwards just as Pidge was about to leave she felt something hit her from one side. It turned out to be an overexcited Rachel.

“Pidge! Not to be biased but you did so good! I can’t believe you’re back!” Rachel rambled while still hugging Pidge.

“Rach, I missed you too! I can’t wait to get back into dancing, but sadly I have Grem at home and he doesn’t like not getting fed,” Pidge was finally released from the death grip, she started walking to her car.

Rachel rolled her eyes “I still can’t believe you named your cat ‘Gremlin’” Rachel teased, “He didn’t deserve that abuse”.

Pidge rolled her eyes before getting into Lime, her beat up smart car, and waving goodbye at Rachel.

Later that evening she heard a ping from the computer, she saw that the email was from the McClain ballet studio, she opened up the cast email to see that she got...


	2. Garrett’s Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finds out her part in Cinderella,.. and goes to her old favorite restaurant to see some of her old favorite people

Pidge opened up the Email and she saw “Cinderella-Kaitlyn Holt” Pidge jumped out of her seat and turned towards Grem who was sitting peacefully on her bed.

“Grem! I got Cinderella!” Pidge jumped onto her bed, startling Grem and making him run off. Pidge only had a seconds to call Grem rude before she checked out what parts other people got.

She saw who got the part of Prince. “Prince-Lance McClain” the words sat on her screen. “Of course he would cast himself” Pidge muttered. She was disappointed to see that Rachel hadn’t been casted,she would have at least made Lance a tiny bit more durable.

Pidge decided to tell Matt about her part, even if she was still salty about him moving in with Shiro, but now was not the time.

She opened up the messaging app on her computer.

Pidgeon:yo weeb guess what

Meme Holt:yee?

Pidgeon:I got Cinderella

Meme Holt:oh sweet man !

Pidgeon:ye

Meme Holt:i actually have to blast but we can meet up to celebrate later

Pidgeon:aight catch ya later than

Pidge smiled at her brother’s antics. She was glad to see he was his old dorky self.

Pidge heard a buzz from her emails once again, it was about the Ballet practice times, three times a week at least. Pidge realized that she needed to celebrate the part... milkshakes were the best option.

Pidge found herself in front of “Garrett’s Diner” with a fond look on her face. Everyone in town knew this was the best diner for miles. Plus now that her best friend, Hunk Garrett, was running the diner it made it even better.

She got out of her car and made her way over to the door, Hunk noticed her right away, as did the people who he was talking to. Which of course was Lance and his family…… great, Pidge had forgotten that Lance and Hunk were also best friends. Hunk waved at Pidge to come over to him.

“Hey Katie! Long time no see!’ Hunk said as pidge walked over. Pidge had forgotten that Hunk liked to use her real name, it felt nice to hear it every once and awhile.

“Yeah man! I haven’t seen you in forever! How is the diner?” Pidge said finally standing next to hunk, she was still really short next to him, she would even say he had gotten taller.

“It is good! Actually you should sit down…” Hunk looked around for an empty both.

Suddenly Rachel, ho was sitting with Lance and their family said “she can sit here! I need to catch up with her too,” her smirked was obvious as the only available was next to Lance.

“Good idea Rach! Then I can talk to all of you…. Before I have to start cooking again” Hunk said laughing quietly to himself. Pidge sighed and sat down next to Lance who was of course being infuriatingly smug.

“Stop staring at me like that” Pidge said as Lance kept looking at her.

“I just think its funny how shy your being….. We used to be best pals Pidge” Lance said almost looking…. sad? Well whatever emotion was there was now replaced with a smile as he put an arm around pidge’s shoulder. “Well now is our chance to make it like the old times!” Lance exclaimed getting pumped.

Pidge smiled at him, she had to admit that the old days had been fun with him, “whatever you say Lance” Pidge said content with whatever Cinderella might bring for their old friendship.

Hunk brought out milkshakes and Pidge was in bliss, Mrs. McClain talked about how much had happened since pidge left and how she missed her. Pidge talked about how cold boston was compared to Arizona…..or at least southern Arizona.

“Rachel has been such a doll after i got my surgery! Took care of the ballet school ever since,” Mrs. McClain said cheerfully, smiling boldly at her daughter who was laughing at her mom.

“Mami i didn’t do to much! I couldn’t let you and dad take care of the studio by yourself now could I!” Rache tired to be modest but everyone knew how much she took care of her family.

“Oh! And Lance was up in New York! Being a star dancer like he was born to be!” Pidge smiled at that…. Mrs. McClain was so proud of her children. Lance was smiling proudly…. Pidge knew how much of a mama’s boy he was. 

The end of the night came to quick for Pidge’s liking, though the McClain were a big family they weren’t overwhelming, just warm and bright. Lance being the dork he to decided to walk Pidge to her car saying “I am your prince after all aren’t I?” but when they got to the car Lance looked at her with disbelief.”you have to fit in that?”.His eyes looked concerned.

Pidge snorted before rolling her eyes.”Lance not everyone is 6’1” with long strong le-” Pidge’s eyes widened. Oh no she had just complimented Lance.

Lance smirked, “strong eh? You’ve been checking out my legs?: he winked at her. Pidge groaned this is not how she wanted this conversation to go.

“Whatever, I have to go home so if you could let me in my car?” Pidge was i a sour mood now, Lance chuckled before raising his hands up and moving out of the way.

“Didn’t mean to offend Pidge…. Have a safe drive okay?” 

Pidge shook her head, “okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet chapter 2 is done, critisism is welcomed and I have no idea if anyone even reads these lmao... but yeah hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> OwO thanks for reading, Feedback is appreciated and no, i do not know when the next chapter is gonna be out sorry if it takes a while


End file.
